star_vs_the_forces_of_evil_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Night
"MARCO!" Star Butterfly screamed from the couch in the living room, impatient to start the movie. Tonight was Movie Night, and they were getting ready to watch some kind of action movie. Star shifted to the right, wondering what was taking Marco so long. Just as she was about to get up and check on him herself, the boy himself strolled into the room, carrying a plate of his famous delicious nachos. "Alright, alright, Star. You're so impatient." Marco laughed, setting the plate down and instantly watched it get devoured by his blonde friend, "And have a big appetite." Half of the nachos were already gone before he was even able to sit down. Marco settled down on the couch beside Star, and Star threw a blanket over the both of them. Before the blanket landed Marco caught a glimpse of Star's legs. She only had on a pair of really short shorts that showed off her cream colored legs, and a sweatshirt full of unicorns. Marco gulped and felt his face flush. Sometimes, he wished Star wasn't so comfortable around him, "Let's get this movie started!" Star yelled excitedly, making whooping noises. Marco could only stutter in agreement before starting the movie. Marco had a hard time focusing on the TV, as he could feel how close he was to Star, their hands almost touching though not quite. One move and he'd bump hands with her. Maybe he could even say it was an 'accident'. Marco shook his head to clear his thoughts, 'No! She's my best friend! I like Jackie, she likes Oskar, that's how it works..' He couldn't help but feel dissapointed by the thought process. All the adventures him and Star had only made him like her more, and sometimes he could get a little overprotective, but he feared she might get hurt, or fall for another guy like that weirdo with the flame hair - Tom he thought his name was? Looking over at Star, her face scrunched up in one of the most adorable ways like she was deep in thought, he remembered that time he followed her to the Blood Moon Ball. Her wearing that beautiful dress with one of the brightest smiles, dancing under the red light of the moon. He had to admit that a part of him had followed her to make sure she hadn't started liking Tom again, though the bigger part was more worried about her safety. It was pretty funny when she turned that guy into a frozen Popsicle - a Tomsicle Just as he was about to scold himself for making one of the lamest jokes, he felt something warm intertwine with his hand. Looking down, he saw that Star had taken his hand into her own. His head whipped up, only to find her turned away watching the movie he had forgotten about. He thought he could see a faint blush covering her cheeks, but he wasn't very sure in the darkness, with only the TV giving off a faint light. He couldn't help the small smile that spread on his lips, as he turned back to the TV while gripping the small yet warm hand. ---------------- Marco awoke to the slight sound of snoring to his left. He was a groggy from just waking up and glanced around the room. He was still in the living room, under the blankets. The tv had somehow been turned off, probably by his parents, and everything was dark. He looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3:00 AM. He thought, 'Wow, 5 hours.' He tried to shift so that he could get up to get a drink from the kitchen, but felt a weight on his chest. He looked down, only to see the blond mop of hair snuggling into him. His eyes widened with disbelief, searching for answers in his half awake mind, and finally remembered the movie night yesterday. He and Star must have fallen asleep during the movie, and now he was stuck in such a compromising position; her gripping him, him holding her, their legs tangled together. Was he really stuck though? He could easily and gently untangle himself, place her on the couch and just leave. The problem was he didn't want to leave. Star's hair was soft under his chin, and her body was radiating warmth. He felt comfortable, snuggling his best friend as she slept. She might still like Oskar, or Tom, or maybe even himself, but at the moment he didn't care. As sleep called back to him, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head, and finally followed into one of the most peaceful dreams he had ever had. Category:Fan-Fictions